One aspect relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to the technique of embedding semiconductor components into a substrate such as e.g., into a printed circuit board.
Embedding semiconductor devices into a substrate has been realized as a promising technology for applications in which size, thickness and weight of electronic devices are sought to be minimized. Such requirements are often encountered in portable applications such as cell-phones, laptop PCs, palms, PDUs (Personal Digital Assistant) etc., and are also of relevance in other electronic applications such as power devices.
Recently, semiconductor chips have been directly embedded into build-up layers of SBU (Sequential Build-up) laminate substrates and in PCBs (printed circuit boards). Promising embedded actives technologies should allow for low production costs, an efficient electrical connection method and high versatility in view of circuit design and routing capability.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.